


thunderstorm cuddles

by roseyong



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, Tsundere Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, based on niki and sunoo sleeping in the same bed together :(, niki wants cuddles but won't admit that he wants sunoo's cuddles specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: In theory, thunderstorm cuddles would be more than ideal.Well, that is if Niki wasn't too stubborn to ask for them of course.(or, Sunoo+Niki+a thunderstorm = cuddles)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	thunderstorm cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangozaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangozaya/gifts).



> niki and sunoo sleeping together in the same bed has been on my mind ever since finding out that bit of info lmao help they're so cute :(((
> 
> anyways this is for meg bc yes ! thank u for listening to me cry abt enhypen in the dms ily :]

Fun Fact #133: He, Nishimura Riki, who, yes, _is_ almost fifteen years old, is fucking _terrified_ of thunderstorms. Like the kind of terrified that has him running off like a dog with its tail between its legs, he’s _that_ terrified of them.

Fun Fact #134: Kim Sunoo, who, _no_ , is _not_ his favorite hyung, does _not_ know this—nor can he _ever_ know this. Because god knows that Niki needs _another_ reason to be babied by his (definitely not favorite) hyung. 

But alas, luck doesn't appear to be Niki's side tonight, as he's jolted awake by a loud clap of thunder, their dorm shivering as the trees bristled noisily, the faint yellow glow of Niki’s star-shaped nightlight flickering to a rather unfortunate stop. Something that has the maknae’s heart racing a thousand miles per hour as his blood roared in his ears, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead as he pulls their comforter even closer to his body. The younger of the two biting back a whimper as the storm outside continues to rage, his knees knocking against each other as he fights to keep quiet, eyes screwed shut as he shakes like a leaf.

_“It's just Mother Nature doing her thing. There's nothing to be afraid of, you big baby,”_ Niki tries desperately to reassure himself, though it's doing very little to soothe his frazzled nerves, as a high-pitched squeak manages to push its way past his lips. His face paling as he hears Sunoo's steady snores come to a stop, waiting with bated breath as he wills himself not to move a single muscle.

"Niki? Is everything okay?" The older boy's voice raspy from sleep, his lips curving into a pout as he smacks his much too dry mouth, blindly fumbling around for the water bottle that he'd stashed in between the space where the wall met their mattress with a grunt. Sunoo taking a few good gulps before turning his attention back to a cowering Niki, a small smirk flittering across his unfairly pretty face.

"I know you're awake, Niki-yah," He teases, poking at the lump of blankets with a low chuckle, Niki yelping as slender fingers tickled at his chin. His nose wrinkling as he's forced to open his eyes, the Japanese boy turning his cheek away with a hiss of protest.

"Quit it, hyung," Niki whines, his voice soft, "I'm trying to sleep." Which is the fattest lie he's told as of yet (not in his entire life per se, but rather within the last twenty-four hours), and Sunoo snorts, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he nudges Niki again.

"Liar," He says, "Now how about you tell me what's really wrong." The raven unable to keep from smiling that infamous eye smile of his as Niki rolls over onto his belly, wearing a vaguely annoyed expression as another strike of thunder shakes their world—one that has Niki's words catching in his throat as panic seizes him whole. _(Yeah, fuck you too thunder.)_

"N-Nothing hyung," But it's painfully obvious that the poor boy's a complete mess, "I'm fine." Because while Niki truthfully _does_ love a cuddle here and there, he most definitely does _not_ like to be babied. (Cue Heeseung bolting upright in a cold sweat, ready to call Niki out on his bullshit.)

"Hmm, okay then," Sunoo sighs, sulking in a way that's beyond exaggerated, "Guess I'll just have to run over to Heeseung-hyung’s room to get my share of snuggles then," The older already making a move to climb out of their bunk when Niki grabs at his arm, his face a blushing mess that thankfully can't be seen in the pitch-black darkness of their room.

And, of course, Sunoo is more than happy to allow Niki to pull him back in and cuddle into his warmth. The younger boy burying his face in his hyung’s chest as Sunoo instinctively brings a hand down to the small of Niki’s back, rubbing it softly as he hums. The vocalist slightly dizzy from the sheer amount of love that he held for the adorable boy cradled within his arms, Sunoo radiating nothing but pure happiness as he inhales Niki’s sweet scent, his honey and apricot shampoo downright heavenly.

"Or not!"

**Author's Note:**

> sunki are two (2) cuddly babies and i stand by that :')
> 
> find me on twitter at @catboyharuto !
> 
> thank u so much for reading ! <3


End file.
